


Feedback

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Confessions, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, OT3, ffxvrarepairsweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Cor goes through the motions when he has feelings for these two men.





	Feedback

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 for ffxvrarepairsweek.
> 
> In this story, Cor is in his 20s. And this is my first time writing an OT3... not really good at it honestly. Writing it got more frustrating than anything but thank you [Shiary](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary) for giving me this idea.

Early mornings.

Cor would take his spot in the training room, honing his skills with a wooden katana in hand, strike after strike he would hit the dummy as he imagined every perfect cut against an enemy’s weak point. He broke into sweat as the hours passed, his body burned into exhaustion and his muscles ached but the firm grip on the hilt never faltered. He turned to his water bottle on the bench and brought it to his lips, quenching his thirst and wiping the remaining drops away with the back of his hand.

“Care for a little spar?” From the entrance, Clarus walked into the room, wearing gray sweatpants and a white sleeveless top. “Think I can make a better partner rather than that poor guy over there.” He glanced at the overly abused figure.

“Fine by me. But don’t think I’ll go easy on you.” Cor set his drink down and readied into a stance.

Clarus removes his shoes and sets barefoot against the foam surface. “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Their morning meetings became an almost constant in their lives. There was a thrill Cor enjoyed despite the bruises he received from Clarus but it didn’t matter, they both had their share of fun. In time, Cor noticed that Clarus had been taking some time out of his busy schedule to join him in other endeavors.

Not only did they spar but the casual lunches as they went to Cor’s favorite coffee place in the city or one of Clarus’ recommendation not too far from his home. Despite Clarus’ endless work, it was surprising to see him display such energy. It was the man’s laughter that filled the room with delight and the endless jokes that Cor couldn’t believe what he was hearing that made him wish they were back on their trip to Accordo with the rest of their brothers.

But for now, it was nice to unwind.

Clarus’ presence was inviting, even lingering a while longer than necessary. Weeks passed, Cor noticed the occasional touches, whether it was a pat on the back or a firm grip over a shoulder, he wasn’t able to spin his head around Clarus’ need to do so and soon, thoughts of the older man invaded Cor’s head.

Even a whisper into his ear, Clarus’ warm breath ghosted along his earlobe as he spoke of some private affair he heard floating around or a slip of some naughty comment that made him burst in laughter while Cor stood there stunned and quite bothered by the rich voice. Cor couldn’t tell him that he wanted more than a share of few secrets.

And when nights came, Cor was alone, uttering Clarus’ name as he brought himself to climax, bed sheets soiled and shame washed over his sweaty body. He stared at the ceiling and _his_ face would appear again. How would Clarus react if he saw him in such state?

Such interest will pass, that was what Cor told himself.

When he was a boy, he looked up to Clarus, knowing that the Amicitia family prided itself to protect the King’s life. That no harm will come to him and Clarus would sacrifice himself to make it so. He was strong, his strength unparalleled and had a heart of steel. Cor knew he had his own power as well, he wasn’t weak like the others at his age but he didn’t really understand the concept of ‘love’ then.

Cor never thought he would end up having such feelings for Clarus. And now his heart weighed heavy from the uncertainty, a cosmic storm shredding his very existence because what if all of this was false hope.

-

It wasn't only Clarus that became a problem but Regis had wormed his way in. Cor admitted he was attracted to both but he thought himself the a bigger fool. Hushed words circled in his head, warning him that only this path will bring him more sadness than good.

From meetings between the Marshal and the King, the discussion of work was out of the question and mostly filled with merriment that made Cor wondered about such fleeting possibilities and if they will ever come to fruit.

From time to time, Regis requested Cor to take him out for a ride, outside of the Citadel’s gates and venture into a more quiet territory where the people of Lucis had no knowledge about. It was only them alone and the stars overhead.

“It’s been awhile since I came back. I remembered my father took me here once. Said if I ever needed an escape, to get my thoughts together, or simply enjoy the beauty that’s given to us, it was all mine and no one else.” Regis laid against the grass, his hands curled behind his head and he gazed at Cor, waiting for him to join.

“You would share that with me?” Cor looked incredulous, thinking this place was more a privity for kings and not for someone like him.

“Why not? I don’t see it a problem. I would give you anything.” Regis beamed a smile, looking comfortable as the night wind came their way, brushing against the leaves and grass in a lazy wave. “Join me.”

Cor took his place next to him, discovering Regis content, that bit of freedom he’s allowed to have as if he could forget the weight of the crown for the night. Regis pointed and traced the stars in the sky, spilling information about the constellations while Cor hang onto every word.

In that very moment, Cor felt very lucky.

Days later, another visit happened when Regis found Cor at the Citadel’s library, particularly in a favorite section where he can spend hours hidden in the books. Cor never told anyone about his interest in Lucian poetry but when he looked up from his book and found Regis’s curiosity so obvious, he asked him if His Majesty would like to join him.

Then came a long discussion as the two spoke, and recalled poems and lyrical works that had Cor enamored. Texts were analyzed and the feelings behind such reasons for the author’s creativity. Cor could’ve talked forever with Regis but the day grew far too late as the two forgotten the outside world.

They walked out of the library together and Cor bid Regis a goodnight before parting ways but the silence hang heavy between them in the empty hallway. The confusion from Cor suddenly disappeared and put into a daze as a hand tilted his chin with the King claiming his lips. It was a gentle one, the exchange of warmth between them as lips melted into one another while Cor could hear his heart thumping intensely against his chest, the beard tickling his skin.

Cor wanted to pressed further but he felt Regis pulling back first. Their foreheads touched and those eyes softened.

“Goodnight, Cor,” Regis whispered and turned.

Cor watched Regis disappeared in the other direction and the lingering taste of the older man left him wanting more.

-

The days passed after his first kiss. Feelings grew unexplainable, and Cor kept thinking about it more often than he should. He would lied awake in bed, knowing the endless possibilities and denying himself the pleasure of accepting such future.

Another familiar afternoon started, and Cor let himself rest against the bench near the Citadel’s gardens. His eyes struggled to keep them open and a yawn escaped his lips.

He glanced around him, finding the place devoid of people so he propped his legs up and stretched until his body covered the seat, his arms crossed and he fell asleep.

He dreamed of hands all over his body, a face empty of any recognizable features but a mouth tempting every inch of his skin, leaving a hot trail that left him gasping for more. Heat pooled around his stomach and his hips bucking for more contact while hands took their time with him but that same mouth started to say his name over and over.

It was a voice he heard before.

But where?

His name repeated.

The dream ended, and Cor awoke to the sight of Clarus above him, smiling. “You know you’re going to get terrible back pains if you kept sleeping like that. I think the bed is a better option, don’t you think?”

“Shit!” Cor immediately stood, apologies spilling from his lips and a hand behind him came over his shoulder to calm him. His face burned with embarrassment still and found Regis behind him. “Your Majesty…”

“Easy there,” Regis spoke, his hand brushed along Cor’s shoulder before leaving and coming to Clarus’ side. “You’re not in trouble. I do find myself catching some sleep here as well before Clarus would wake me from my slumber.”

“And I do recall you avoiding your responsibilities,” Clarus added, leaving Regis with a slight laugh. “Hiding, too.”

“Those meetings are terrible and you know that.”

“Maybe because they’re having a not so great day,” Clarus joked, grinning.

“I’m the one not having a great day because of them!” Regis retorted. “I’ll throw them out the window next time. We will see who’s having a _great_ day.”

Clarus let out an air and a shake of head. “Unbelievable.” And brought his attention to Cor. “Anyways, sorry Cor. We wanted to talk to you about an important matter.”

“What is it?” Cor furrowed his brow in deep concern.

“You see…” Clarus said, “Regis and I discussed about this and we figured you might be interested but—”

“Hell Clarus, screw it. It’s been going on long enough.” Regis closed the distance and kissed Cor.

It was quite a shock. Cor’s eyes alarmed at Regis’ sudden move but he felt himself accepting it, giving in without the need to stop.

Cor’s second kiss was unlike the first. Deepened with desire, eager to please, and definitely had him returning with much enthusiasm. A pleasant whistle came from Clarus, and Cor stepped back, flushed in the face. He stood there frozen in place, meeting with the king’s stare. “Ah…” While Regis merely grinned, satisfied as his tongue licked his lips.

“I think he needs more convincing.” Regis cast Clarus a look.

“Sure,” Clarus stepped into Cor’s view. “But I think he’s doing well already. What do you think?” He cupped Cor’s cheek, and Cor turned his attention to Clarus’ mouth with burning intent. “Thought so.”

Clarus captured Cor’s mouth into his own, enough for Cor moaning into the kiss, his hand gripped the man’s shoulder as Clarus wound an arm around Cor’s waist. Cor didn’t care the amount of noises he made while his body shook with anticipation, enjoying the amount of attention he received. He felt a careful bite on his bottom lip and breathed, not to say he was desperate to arch back into Clarus’ mouth.

“So what do you say?” Clarus whispered. “Care to join us?”

There were no doubts on Clarus’ face, it was real and every doubt Cor had from the very start flew out of the window and lost into the air. He darted his head towards Regis, and the answer already written on his face.

They both wanted this. Wanted _him_.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
